Hybrid Being Gallery
Hybrid Being Gallery 1345001882.s-l-b_lunariox.png.jpg|Lunariox was sired by German, and a Numen of moonlight... Storm spirit.jpg|Born of an Ala and a Numen... Zeus-winds of change zeus by mmbenya-novo.jpg|Born of an Ala and a Planetnik? You'd better run. Baalgor wastelands.jpg|Not just Half-Orc. Half-Fay, as well. Liliana Vess by Terese Nielsen.jpg|Half-Fay, Half-Djinn... Ashling, the Extinguisher.jpg|Born to a Numen and a Salamander... 2cgg6ys-1-.jpg|Half-Salamander, Half Raróg Jikana Frey is an ace fighter... The+magicians+nephew+jadis.jpg|"I'm supposed to fear you? Me, Queen Jadis, descended from Giants and Djinni?" Queen_Merela_by_TeaDrinker004-2-.jpg|"How did you guess my mother was an Ala?" 108505.jpg|Born to a Raróg and an Asura... Twin-flame1.jpg|Twins, son and daughter born of a Bluecap and a Salamander... 1063913083 esFaeTroll.jpg|This Half-Fay, Half-Ogre runs both a Magic Shop and an Armory. Satyrwithflute2.jpg|A rare daughter of Satyr and Fauness... Briar Starsong nJoo Edition by ChapmanBaritone.jpg|Meet Briar Starsong, a Half-Satyr... Briar Starsong by ChapmanBaritone.jpg|"No worries...I know the woods like the back of my hand." Tumblr mjw5jf44Pl1rv0y1wo1 1280.jpg|"Anybody care for a song?" Narse_vcl.jpg|"Half-Huldra, Half-German--I am connected to the wilds, and the rains that nourish them..." The-blue-man.jpg|"Only half of me is German..." Iexalin_by_NightEmissary.jpg|Half-German naturally possess an attraction to the moon... 637720-blackpanther1.jpg|When a Drow and a Werepanther cross paths... Balck panther last by Sakuseii.jpg|"You may call me Obsidian..." Pistis Sophia.jpg|"My father was a Deva; my mother was a Sylph." 104108.jpg|"Mama were a Gnome, and Papa were Vodyanoi." Merman_Wally_Rainbow.png|"I guess you could call me a...Mer-Atlantean?" Queen_midas_(EDIT).jpg|Queen Aurelia in her palace... Lathander_p39.jpg|"My dear son, Prince Chryseus, you shall never know your true heritage..." 131081-172690-elixir large-1-.jpg|A mage reveals young Prince Chryseus for who he truly is...a Half-Celedon! Conquest105.jpg|"So...this is who...I mean, this is what I really am?" Pilgrim03.jpg|"Not every Half-Celedon has blonde hair, you know." 667095-5_super.jpg|"Hey! I sing GREAT! I descend from Celedones, ya know!" 147661-5211-molten-man_super.jpg|"So what, I can't sing? I can fight!" Molten Man.JPG|His golden skin only strengthens his powerful blows... Basajaun-humanoid.jpg|You would never think he was Half-Basajaun. Lupine_Vampire_Henry_Wolfe_by_ScottPurdy.jpg Escape_from_lupusville_by_viergacht-d3kpupk.png CHOW190 Kitsune by Niva.jpg|Vanesa is a Werepire; that is, Half-''Werewolf, Half-''Vampire... Swamp creature by radioactive mutant.jpg|"Father was Vodyanoi, and mother Lamia...the swamp is naturally home..." Jemery_dryad_assassin_ivy.jpg|Half-Elf, Half-Dryad, a double threat... Trollskin_small-1-.jpg|A half-troll invoking his heritage. Bully by charles bad-1-.jpg|"Half-Bucentaur Half-Minotaur makes for a major bully." BulltaurColor-1-.jpg|"My father was a Minotaur. My mother, a Bucentauris." VoS-1-.jpg|His father mated with a buffalo, making for a whole different breed of Bucentaur. S640x480 (EDIT).JPG|"Jeez...don't have a cow." Zoa npc himmler by monicabloom-d4vkrn6.jpg|Ceraphetes is a Half-Minotaur. KGirl-Half_Minotaur-01.jpg|"Heh...mind explaining what you're doing in my lair?" C7f8b52f1ee02a8ba3e730e2ee52bec2_(EDIT).JPG 15141-1.jpg|"Well, I am only one-quarter Vila, so my music needs a tad bit more practice..." Romanae_bard_and_angel_harp_by_soli_deo_gloria-1-.png|"My mother was a Siren, but not one of the Thirteen..." 36908.jpg|"I descend from the Muse Calliope. Song and music is what I know best." 84689 - Inuyasha Inuyasha (character) Rule 63.jpg|"Who you callin' b***h?" Half_dog_demon_girl.jpg|"My father is the Half-Demon Inuyasha. So, I guess that makes me a half half-demon." Anti_Avatar_by_Arev_San.png A001b7826ea80630f1a1e20125e6448c.jpg|Half Elf, Half Djinn. E6d232f55179bf4c918b9520fc70ff9d.jpg|"That's right, sir. It's a Half-Fairy Pegasus. Only goes to the highest bidder." Apexcleansmall.png|Apex's skills combine magic and technology... Tumblr n3aza9rEQo1tvux2so1 500.jpg|Jasper is a highly rare Half-Fay Moroi Dhampir... 98692.jpg|"An elf with fay blood? Who'd ever think such a thing?" Li180_grasp.jpg|"Father was a Spider-Man, and loved a Changeling." 102084.jpg|"Yes, Half-Demon. Also, Half-''Orc''." 0c2d7442da73d9101c2ab576c7f4d7a2.jpg|This Mooncalf-Changeling hybrid is tough... E9262db7b72bdf60c5de08e-1-.jpg|A Half-Cimmerian Half-Changeling... Imagenes goth 8774.jpg|Half-Demon. Half-Moroi. All bad news. Lunar_witch_by_paulabrams-d4aftsl-1-.jpg|Beware this Half-Mooncalf witch... 156329.jpg|"I'm only HALF Mooncalf." 5mZyF.jpg|King Saras was born of a Djinn father, and a Drow mother... -63573573--37-3573754-1-.jpg Nixes.jpg PZO1116-ShiningChild-1-.jpg|"I am a child of R'Khaan and who you Earthlings call Fay." Guardinal_Avoral_by_rainsingingdragon.jpg 1778d51ac7af9d7541a7cbb78ced836d.png Harpie-1-.jpg Tumblr_m9wnjuZyAJ1ra1h51o1_500-1-.png|"Say it with me. Half-Harpy." Enchanting_faerie_commission_by_iurak6868-d534rd1.jpg|"That's right, Half-Fay, Half-Dragon. The name's Drayken." Dyqf5v.jpg|Son of a Scirita and a Lizardman... Cactacae_by_The_Mirrorball_Man.jpg|"A Green Woman managed to bear a child from a Faduah? Must be magic involved". 1d07be069db0b080e0d847149e1f8926.jpg|"That's right, alchemy spliced this Green Man's DNA with a Desert Faduah." Category:Content Category:Gallery